The present invention relates to a toy system where a user can select a control property with respect to ease of turning of a moving body.
In the field of toy systems for remote-controlling a driving machine such as a vehicle and a vessel by using radio waves or infrared rays, there are some toy systems in which a user can change the setting of a correspondence between an input operation to a remote-controlled transmission unit and a control amount of the driving machine moved according to the input operation. For example, as is well known, in a toy system capable of a user's remote-controlling a model car, the setting of a correspondence between the user's operation amount of a steering wheel (or lever) provided on the transmission unit and the actual steering amount of the wheel corresponding to it, can be changed by a user, and therefore, the steering characteristic of a car can be adjusted according to the taste of a user.
In order to change a direction of a wheel or a rudder of a moving body, it is necessary to mount a servo mechanism for that purpose. As a result, manufacturing cost thereof becomes higher. Therefore, it can be considered that right and left driving forces of the moving body are generated by different driving sources so as to generate a turning force by generating a difference between the driving velocities thereof.